


Sweep me up before you go go

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old work, USUK - Freeform, beiei, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: You put the boom-boom into my heartYou send my soul sky high when your lovin' startsJitterbug into my brain~Floor's not the only thing Alfred can sweep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for usuk Sweethearts week 2k15.  
> Slowly editing old work and bringing them over from ffnet ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ;; I wish I have more time to write these days, work kept me occupied...
> 
> Comments/reviews are always appreciated!

Using his free hand, Arthur adjusted the silly hat atop his head, letting out an audible sigh. He was more than ready to leave for the day after a night shift. Their small hospital has a shortage of nurses so even on a good day, Arthur gets more work and less free time, not that he minded. Arthur had always been a hardworking man, but he had to admit it would be nice to have some time to indulge himself occasionally.

When you worked at a stuffy old hospital, cheap cut-outs of pink and white hearts are the best you can get for Valentines' day. No flashy balloons that might cause heart attacks or sparkly confetti that a child might swallow. Though, apparently it was enough to keep people in the spirit.

Arthur balanced a box filled with various little treats he had received. The amount was nothing impressive because surely, the other nurses would have at least something of equal. For three years he had kept up to this tradition of exchanging chocolates and small tokens of appreciation in the nurses' lounge but sometimes one never had the time loiter. He was exhausted from running around passing out chocolates all the while trying to carry out his nurse duty.

Honestly, why does he even bother to the point of preparing friendship chocolate for his peers? He loves his job, honestly. He genuinely enjoyed helping patients getting back onto their feet in this fungus den, but he loathed February the fourteen. It wasn't compulsory but everyone was hyped about it. Arthur refused to be the odd one out, even if all they did was teased for his inability to produce anything edible and the fact he was twenty-five _and_ still single. At the mere thoughts of it caused his blood to boil, he scowled, taking out his anger by rapidly pressing the 'UP' button.

Like clockwork, the doors opened to show a blond man with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his overalls. He leaned against one of the walls, a messenger bag slung across his shoulder. His blue eyes perked up at the sight of Arthur, he stepped aside to make space in the small elevator. "Going home?"

"Mh. I'm off early today."

"Me too!"

The two gradually built up a conversation, exchanging stories and interesting aspects of their day. Two more passengers boarded he elevator and Arthur found it uncomfortable to talk among strangers. Luckily for him, his companion did too, and they fell into a comfortable silence…

Until they were alone again, that is.

"Hey, you're popular today." The blue-eyed man gestured towards the box Arthur's holding, whistling out of impress. That had to be the first time he saw so many since high school!

Arthur snorted and shook his head, shifting the box to cradle it to his chest. "They're friendship chocolates from the other nurses. Didn't you get any from your department, Mr Jones?"

Jones had only started working here last September; it was not very surprising that he wasn't aware about it.

"Eh, Alfred's fine. I'm just housekeeping. And no! Does that mean you have some?"

Now _that_ sparks his interest.

Jones, or Alfred, begins grinning from ear to ear while Arthur mentally cursed himself for showing his loot in broad daylight. Of course Alfred had something to say when it comes to _food_! Arthur was interested in how this could turn out, though. Hidden somewhere, deep in the box he held, there's an untouched box of chocolate with a certain American's name.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Really!"

"Yes, made them myself."

"Whoa! Hey, do I get one too?" Alfred's grin widen(if that is even possible), he leaned towards closer to the British nurse. His enthusiasm was exploding all over place! Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed him off.

"You don't hold back, huh?"

"Nah, what fun would that be? You ain't goin' go anywhere if life if you hold back."

For once, Arthur had to agree with him.

"True…" Ah, right. He should probably give Alfred his chocolate now before it's too late. Arthur reached into his box and rummage about, fishing out a cute little pink box with little white hearts all over the place. "Uh."

While Alfred was excited as a puppy, Arthur was quite worried if whether the American will like his gift or not. I mean, Arthur had been teased for his cooking and Alfred had never once tried it before so it was natural to worry about such things, right?

"Mine? Mine? Is that for me?"

But it's the thought that counts, right?

So it doesn't matter if it's bad, right?

Right…?

On a second thought, he-

"You alright there, Art?"

"H-Ha?" Arthur spun around to see a hand on his shoulder.

"You were spacing out there, dude."

"R-Really? Shit. My apologies, I was… thinking."

Alfred doesn't look really convinced. He narrowed his eyes and studied the Brit but eventually, his look of concern melted away into pure excitement again. He slipped an arm around the nurse's shoulder, leaning against him cheek to cheek. His arm made a move towards the little box Arthur held between his fingers.

Unfortunately, the shorter man caught onto his actions and moved his arm away. "So rude!" He huffed, tilting his body back as the American insists on keep leaning on him and reach for the treat with that boisterous laugh of his'. "Jeez!"

"Gimmie~!" Alfred leaned closer, flexing his fingers. His tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth and his brows furrowed in concentration. Meanwhile, Arthur wore a scowl on his redden face.

_Too_ close!

"Get a-whhey!"

They stumbled, they gasped. The elevator had stopped. Eyes widen from the awkward position they're in.

"Oops!" The talker of the two laughed, helping the flustered nurse back up to his feet. While the other was distracted(and spurting out random words), he took the chance to snatch the little box from Arthur's hand, grinning victoriously as he did. "I'll take that~ Huh?"

"What…?"

In neat cursive writing, Alfred's name was written on the box. On a closer look, there was a heart next to it, too. The American let out a small chuckle and shook his head, adjusting his shoulder bag. Arthur huffed and they exited the small space together, receiving a few stares from the boarding passengers.

"Nothing. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"A little light reading and… no, nothing," he dusted himself off, tucking his box of treats under his arm. "Are _you_?"

"Well, no. How about I sweep you your feet like I sweep the floors?" Alfred said with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

Arthur was quiet and for a second there, Alfred was ready to burst into tears from the awkward silence. Crap, did you messed up?

"Pfft. PFFTTAAhahhaHa! You did _not_ just use that on me!"

"Oh, c-c'mon! Shut up! Don't laugh! _Arthur_!"

"Hahhaha! S-Sorry! Sorry, it's just- That was _lame_." He can't believe of all things, Alfred used a pick-up line! Alfred was pouting childishly with his face turned the other way, probably to hide his embarrassment. Arthur couldn't help but found it cute, if not a little amusing.

"So is that a no…?"

"I didn't say that."

"H-Huh?" Alfred snapped his attention back to the nurse. His cheeks were flushed a nice shade of pink.

"It's a yes. I'll see you at seven."

"Whoa. No joke? A-Awesome! I'll even help you clean those boxes of chocolate, if you want!"

"You just want the chocolate."

"Maaaayyybe?"

"You're impossible."

Arthur laughed quietly to himself as he caught sight of the American grinning at the box. There were something in his eyes- fondness?- as he stared at the tiny box of sugary threat. In all honestly Arthur was rather disappointed their elevator ride came to an end. The two bid good bye with the promise to meet again later that night, smiling all the way until they were out of each other's sight.

That night Alfred showed up exactly at seven sharp, startling the nurse for he was sure Alfred wasn't the type to be on time. Nonetheless, he was happy the other actually came.

"Come in," he invited the taller into his small apartment. It was neat and cleaned and overall just screamed 'Arthur Kirkland'. Alfred pulled off his coat and complied.

The moment the door was shut, Arthur found a pair of arms around him shoulders. Alfred produced a small bouquet of flowers and shoved it at the nurse's face.

"Happy Valentines', nurse Kirkland!"


End file.
